A Sátán lánya?
by Didatto
Summary: Egy story ahol Rin össze ismerkedik, egy másik lánnyal aki ugyan csak tudja használni a kék lángokat ... Egy humoros, fantasy elemekkel teli romantikus történet


A Sátán lánya?

- Túl erősek a Koboldok! –ordítottam magamban- Yukio! Siess, mert egyre többen lesznek!

- Ne siettess már Rin- vágta rá. Hirtelen a koboldokat az én kék lángjaim égették el. De álljunk meg nem ÉN irányítottam rájuk, ez az erő sokkal nagyobb a sajátomnál. Ha lehetett volna már rég megöltem volna őket azzal.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy van, a világon más is, aki az fater lángjait tudja használni- szólalt meg egy női hang.

- Dina vagyok, vezetéknevem nincs, eddig a Sátánnál laktam – Gyönyörű hosszú barna hajába túrt és mosolygott – el sem hiszem, hogy ilyen tökfej a fél tesóm

- Héj! Én is az vagyok – mérgelődött Yukio

**Pár órával később**

- Szóval te ismerted a vérszerinti szarzsákot? – kérdeztem izgatottan, mindent meg akartam tudni

- Igen, és ne beszélj róla így ő teljesen más, mint gondolod

- De meg akarta hódítani Allah-ót- ordította Yukio

- Erről nem is tudtam… Akkor azért ment el egy hétre

- Egy hét hisz az 15 év volt

- 15 ? Dehogyis – gondolom most azt gondolta, hogy megöli az apánkat amiatt, hogy leállította az időt náluk

- Viszont, valahol laknod kell, amíg itt vagy –szólaltam egy picit ideges hangon hisz nem akartam, hogy csaj lakjon velünk…

- Talán lakhatna nálunk – felvidítottan mondta Yukio - úgyis annyi kérdésem van hozzád – önbizalom teljesen Felállt és elkísérte a szobájába Dinát

- Basszus – ordítottam, majd Kuro befutott a szobámba

- Mi az Rin? Mi ez a hát borzongató erő a házban?

- Dina, a Sátán féle fél tesóm. – pár másodperc múlva Mephisto Úr kutya formájában beugrott az ablakon és vakkantásokból logikusan kigondoltam, hogy most épp az eins zwei drei-os dumáját mormogja

-Szóval a Sátán lánya – önelégült mosollyal elfordult és felvette a telefonját – MIVANMÁ' AMAIMON? Épp egy fontos küldetésen vagyok, szóval egy picit várjál – majd lecsapta a telefonját és türelmesen mosolyogva vissza fordult – tehát még egy ivadék és erősebb, mint gondoltam, több kilométerre is meg lehetett érezni, hmm – gondolkodott el – talán az Igaz kereszt Akadémiára kéne járnia - gonosz kacajjal elfordult majd elkezdte a varázslatot és kutya formában kiugrott az ablakon

- Riiiiiin ez kicsoda? - nyarvogta Kuro

- Mephisto Úr, az Igaz kereszt Akadémia igazgatója

- Ugye tudod, hogy ő egy démon király? – kérdezte aggódóan

- Igen, sajnos. Tudom vigyáznom, kell vele…

- Én mentem fürödni, mindjárt jövök Kuro

- Siess Rin én félek… –rettegett szemekkel elsétált

- Türüptütütüüütüüü, drága fürdééés VÁRTAM RÁÁD – levetettem ruháimat megcsillogtattam kockás hasamat a tükörben majd az alsómat is a szennyes kosárba dobtam, és tovább énekelgetve a fürdőbe haladtam. Mivel a koleszben laktuk ez által volt benne egy tradicionális fürdő is. Épp ültem volna le-, de aztán – Atya jó ég te mit keresel itt? – ordítottam ijedten, ezután Dina sikítását lehetett hallani az egész koleszben

- TÜNJ INNEN TE PERVERZ – miközben Dina a melleit a kezével próbálta takarni én addig ott takartam. Tiszta piros lehetett a fejem mivel néhol néhol kikandikált Dina melle. Azután mi történt nem emlékszem. Valószínűleg Dina leütött.

-Riin! Ébredj – paskolgatta a fejem Shinemi – Rin! Nee-san elmehetsz

-Shinemi? Én hol vagyok?

-Rin, Úgy örülök – ölelt meg Shinemi – Azt hittem, hogy valami komolyabb bajod van – mosolyogva távozott, és Yukioval visszatért

- Emlékszel valamire?

- Igen – mondtam – de az hosszú

- Dina rejtélyesen eltűnt. És sehol nem találjuk, ha nem találjuk meg és valamilyen rossz erő túszul fogja, elképzelhetetlen mi történhet

- Vagy a Vatikán – vágott közbe Mephisto úr – Emlékszel, amikor téged megtaláltak? Majdnem megöltek, de ő más ő sokkal, nagyobb erővel rendelkezik…

- Szuper, nem ,hogy itt lakik nálunk még meg is kell keresni… Nem talál haza?

- Rin, Gehennába lakott eddig szerinted ismerné Allah mindegyes utcáit? –idegeskedett Yukio. Fura volt nekem a srác nem szokott ennyi dolgott tenni egy lányért

- Mért nem szokták tanítani a démon akadémián? –durcásan oda nyögtem

- Várjatook! – nyarvogta Kuro – Én érzem. Én érzem, hogy most épp hol van! Hagy. HAGY, MENJETEK VELETEK !


End file.
